


Is It Boring? Talking to Yourself?

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Rewrite, During Canon, F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s03e03: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Villanelles present for Eve hadn’t just been a recording? This explores the theory of what if she had sent her a two-way radio.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	Is It Boring? Talking to Yourself?

“ _Eve_.”

It was barely audible. A muffled word that sounded beneath a soft duvet.

She bolted up. Turning to pull her bedsheets back. Hoisting them towards her until she saw it.

A bright pink teddy bear.

“Eve.”

It was louder now. Knew it was coming from the object in-front her.

Heart hammering, she picked it up. Spinning around to sit on the beds side.

“I know you can hear me Eve.”

She scrambled to pull the Velcro seal open.

Pulling clump after clump of cotton out, until she found it.

A plastic. Crimson heart.

“I went into a ‘talking toy factory’ for this.”

She dropped the bear. Eyes pinned to the heart in her hands.

Watching as it pulsed a luminous red. In sync with Villanelles voice.

“Have you ever been to one?”

She hadn’t.

“They are very psychopathic.”

The irony wasn’t lost on her.

Yet what she found more unsettling was that Eve saw the lie in that word.

How it no longer fully described Villanelle for her.

How it may never have.

“So many men and children.”

She could picture Villanelles face.

Having to trapes through a place like that to find what she wanted.

Eve would have smiled if she were not hyperaware of Villanelles voice.

Her attention solely placed on the metaphorical heart in her hands.

How it strangely felt as if it were a piece of her own.

“Have you ever thought of having children?”

She had.

“Did Moustache ever want them?”

He did.

It was a constant thorn in their relationship.

Eve didn’t want children. Couldn’t find a motherly bone in her body.

He gave up on talking about it a couple of months after they got married.

She was grateful for it.

“I bet he did. Wanted little Polastri’s running around.”

At this point, Eve couldn’t be surprised with the strange turns her life took.

Going from their encounter on the bus to this.

Just in a matter of hours.

“Do you think they would have had your hair?”

She honestly didn’t know.

Didn’t even want to think about it.

Not now.

Not after everything.

“I think they would have.”

What was Villanelles point?

If she was even getting to one.

“What kind of baby were you Eve?”

She really couldn’t remember.

Not having spoken to her mother in years now.

And she really did not want to touch base with her anytime soon.

“I think you would have been cute.”

Eve didn’t agree.

“Do you think they smiled when they saw your little face?”

Maybe?

“I bet they did.”

This felt strangely different.

Disconnected from all their past conversations.

Villanelle showing a softer side of herself.

One she hadn’t seen before.

And maybe it was because of what happened earlier.

Finding a willingness to open up.

“What kind of baby do you think I was?”

Cute.

Eve did not want to mull over how quickly that thought surfaced.

“I think I was cute.”

Eve almost laughed.

Almost.

“I bet they thought I was cute too.”

Of course, they would.

It was a couple of seconds before she heard Villanelle sigh.

“It is boring speaking on your own.”

Was she going to leave?

Break what connection was made between them.

Eve didn’t want to think about what that thought did to her.

Gripping the heart, a little tighter as silence began to stretch between them.

She froze, watching as rather than a luminous red, it lit up a clear blue.

Could she speak to Villanelle?

Was it two way?

Slowly releasing her grip.

It flickered off.

“Eve?”

Her heart began to hammer.

Palms becoming hot.

“Do you think I would have been a cute baby?”

She almost got tailspin from Villanelles quick shift.

“It is ok, you don’t have to talk.”

Eve felt as if the air was ripped from her lungs.

Villanelles simple confirmation that she could respond.

That they could speak to one another.

“I know what your answer would be.”

Smug asshole.

It was a minute before Villanelle spoke again.

Eve’s attention still pinned to the heart.

“Do you wish I was there?”

That’s when it hit her.

This was a two-way radio.

A walkie talkie.

Its range was limited.

The thought was sobering.

As if a lighting bolt shot through her.

She heard Villanelle hum to herself.

“Don’t worry, I know you do.”

Eve shot up.

Heart grasped tightly in her palm as she burst out into the hallway.

Eyes flicking to the elevator at the far end.

It would take too long.

Eve spun around.

Making a beeline for the staircase opposite.

She was halfway down the stairs when she noticed Villanelle had stopped talking.

Almost falling down a couple of steps as she came to an abrupt stop.

Heart pounding as she stared at the heart in her hands.

Light flickering on a second or two later.

“Where are you going?”

Of course.

Eve thought.

Why would she have expected anything else?

It felt as if time slowed.

Making her way back up the stairs.

Step after step.

Finally reaching her front door.

_You know you shouldn’t really leave your front door open…_

No.

She wasn’t going to think back to that.

Not now.

Just as she was about to reach to push her door open.

The choice was made for her.

Watching as Villanelle now stood in-front of her.

Hand resting on the door as she looked at Eve.

She could see a smile tugging at her lips.

Triumphant.

Proud.

“Hi, Eve.”

She watched as Villanelle brought her hands up.

Feigning a weak defence.

“You are not going to hit me, again are you?”

Oh.

Don’t tempt me.

Eve thought distantly.

Villanelle had changed since they last saw each other.

She was wearing an oversized, yellow T-shirt. A blue teddy bear plastered across the front.

Tight jeans and woollen socks.

Her makeup was gone as well.

She looked soft.

The first time Eve could ever say that about her.

So, she lunged forward.

Yet rather than being met by a barrage of fists as they collided.

Villanelle was met with soft lips pressed against her own.

Arms wrapped around her neck, as her own moved to pull Eve closer.

When Eve awoke the next morning.

All that was left was a card on her nightstand.

Accompanied by the pink, plastic heart.

_See you soon. X_

Scrawled in flowing handwriting.

**Author's Note:**

> Overall happier with how this turned out than I thought I would be.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
